


better

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: no_takebacks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for <a href="http://sci-fi-shipper.livejournal.com/profile">Sci_fi_shipper</a> during the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/profile">no_takebacks</a> Swap Meet!<br/>This isn't for profit, just for fun! All characters & situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.</p>
    </blockquote>





	better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Sci_fi_shipper](http://sci-fi-shipper.livejournal.com/profile) during the [no_takebacks](http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/profile) Swap Meet!  
> This isn't for profit, just for fun! All characters & situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.

  
Lee's only got two words for her when he steps into their quarters after his shift. "Knees," he orders, slamming the hatch shut. "Now."

"Oooh, did somebody have a bad day?" Kara asks, but she's already out of bed and halfway to him.

"I'm gonna let that slide because I know you're pissed about being off rotation until that broken wrist of yours is healed," Lee tells her, glaring at her as he unbuttons his trousers, "but you give me any more shit right now, Kara, and I swear to the gods I'll have you over my knee so fast you'll think you jumped there."

"Yes, sir," she says, eyes wide, more than a little turned on as she slides down onto her knees in front of him. She loves it when he's like this, and maybe she should feel guilty about that, since for the most part he's only like this when he's had a really shitty day, but then again, every time this happens she gets to make that shitty day a whole frakking lot better, so if she doesn't feel guilty, it's probably because she's too busy tending to her enormous ego. Nobody gets Lee off like she does, and since they started this whole song and dance a few months back, that thought is every bit as thrilling for her as sitting in the cockpit of her Viper. Sometimes she gives him lip in public just to see that muscle in his jaw start to twitch, because she knows she'll be in for it later. He's been holding back since the frakking deck accident last week that earned her a busted wrist, though, and she's missed this so much that she makes an impatient noise while she waits for him to take his clothes off. Kara's got her good hand wrapped around his cock before his trousers even hit the floor, stroking slowly.

"Gods," he mutters, shuddering against her hand.

"I don't think I'm down here for a hand job," she says, grinning up at him.

"You'd better frakking believe it," he laughs, and then she's got her mouth around him and he's not laughing anymore, his whole vocabulary reduced to nothing more than her name.

It turns out that not only is Kara good at sucking him off, but it's also one of her new favorite things on her list of Things To Do To Lee Adama, because he may be the one ordering her around, but damn if it doesn't make her feel powerful to know that every little moan he makes is because she knows exactly what to do with her mouth, knows the right rhythm, the right pace, the right way to slide her tongue against the tip of his cock while her lips pull him closer and closer to the edge of desire.

When he reaches out and grabs a handful of her hair, she knows he's close, and she can't help but moan a little in anticipation.

"Kara," he groans, his hand on the back of her head pulling her toward him, pushing more of his cock into her mouth, and when she moans against him again, she can feel him let go, all of his frustration forgotten as he pushes against her and shouts her name. She swallows around him and pulls back with a smug, satisfied smile spreading across her swollen lips.

"How's that bad day now, sir?" she asks.

"What bad day?" Lee says, grinning.


End file.
